Dead ed walking
by zombiefear101
Summary: I wrote this story because I felt bad for double D. Everyone being mean to him. This story is Him getting payback. Rated m for all the reason you would think. EEnE belongs to CN and Danny antonucci. Plz don't hate me for this story ok. Now read the revise one.
1. death

I haven't been on fantiction for a while. So I'm starting my return with one or possibly the creepiest Ed Edd n Eddy story ever written. So if you don't like character death don't read and is rated M for every way that i could think of. So read at your own risk. EEnE is owned by CN and Danny Antonucci.

Dead ed walking

I was sitting in my room on my chair with the light off listening to some sad music I found on my iPod. My name is Eddward. Or has my friends (eye twitched) call me Double D. My life is a living nightmare. Everyone in the Cul-de-sac treats me like shit. I pulled a handgun out form my pocket and placed it on my temple. I closed my eyes. I began to cry.

I started to remember how I came to this horrible place. Back in my old town everyone respected me for my intelligence. But here I'm mocked for it.

Over the past 15 years me and my 2 _best friends _Ed and Eddy have been pulling off scams everyday trying to make a stupid quarter. Ed is so dumb every time he talks I want to put a bullet between his eyes. While Eddy is a loud mouth, egotistic, greedy jerk you cares for no one. I want to shoot him between the balls.

I soon threw the gun on to my bed. A month ago it was my 18 birthday and you know what everyone came (ex the Kankers). I almost felt wanted. My shoulder twitched when I started to remember. It was on February 6th.

I put the last of the decorations up and waited. Soon Eddy and Ed showed up in there normal clothing. Then everyone soon followed in order. Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Johnny, Rolf, and finally Nazz. Everything was nice until I started opening my gifts. I got some weird ones. Then I reached Kevin's When I opened it. It turned out to be a mustard bomb. Mustard went all over me everyone even Ed, eddy and Nazz Started to laugh.

The memories were painful. Then I got up and opened my closet revealing a few items. I grad a few. 1 bagger, 1 weird looking grenade made form a soup can and gun powder, 5 custom made shurikens, and a leather jacket containing a wrench and some rope. Finally I grad my gun and sat back down.

10 minutes later my door slams open revealing Ed and Eddy. "Yo sock head I came up with the best scam." Eddy yelled. My eye twitches twice. "Yeah come on Double D." Ed yelled in a stupid fashion. I soon came down stair glaring at them. They didn't notice.

"Quit stalling lets go and make some money to get jawbreakers." God I hate jawbreakers they were good at first now they plain disgusted me. "Coming Eddy." I said happily, We left. Ed wouldn't shut up. I swear I going to kill him.

"Ok hears the plan we are going to do everyone homework for a week." He said. "Got it Eddy." Ed said. "That's very generous of you Eddy to take away your weekend to help." I said smiling. "Oh Sock head when I say we I mean you. While Ed and I go get jawbreakers." He shouted. I was filled with anger.

Then I went blank I was remembering all the times Eddy made me or blamed me on a scam. "When I mean we I mean you and Ed." or like "Good job Double D if _you_ only hold on we would be eating jawbreakers right now." Eddy screamed.

Eddy got on a basket and was holding a microphone. "Come all to the Brainiac Ed." Rolf was working in his farm when he turned to us. Nazz and Kevin were riding when they started listening. Jimmy and Sarah were having a tea party at that moment. Even the kankers came out of the forest. Johnny was in a tree.

"Double D here well do your homework for only 25 cenaaahhhs." Eddy scream has I jammed my dagger into his back. Every stared at me in disbelief. Ed backed up. "Its about time I shut that big mouth of yours." I whispered in his ear. "Don't worry Eddy I'll make the pain go away." I said has a silted his throat. "Run!" Jimmy screamed has they ran for it.

I drop Eddy's bloodily, lifeless body. "Hay everyone does anyone know what happens when a electric pole explodes?" I yelled. "It makes a electric pulse that shut down all electrical items. Like ipods, DS, and _cell phones_." I hissed then I grab that grenade I made and chucked it phone pole causing it to explode.

I looked around to see no one. I then went in search for my prey.

Then in the corner of my eye I saw someone run into Nazz's house. I walked all the away to Nazz's house and very silently climb through the windows. I heard crying. "Sarah are you in here?" Jimmy cried. I went blank again.

Jimmy now what has that little bastard do to me. The first thing that popped up was every time he sent that red haired bitch after me. Also when he came up with that scheme that made everyone hate us. "Yes it was me and I'll do it again." Jimmy said to us when we were taped down. All because Eddy ruined his friendship day. Not to mention all those fake tears.

I heard him go up stairs. "Nazz, Sarah are you here?" Jimmy said. I followed him. He walked into Nazz's bedroom. I quickly ran in and punch Jimmy right in the face. "Double D don't hurt me." He begged. "Why after how you treated me." I yelled at him has a grab his braces and started dragging him into Nazz's bathroom.

"What did I do?" He screamed. "Let me see." I twitched. Then I shoved his face into the toilet. "Remember your little friendship day when you made everyone hate us." I said then I grab the wrench in my jacket and slam it over the top of his head. The bubbles stop coming out. I let him go and walked out ready for my next kill.

'Sorry Jimmy but the only reason you died quick and painless is because you help me when I became the school bully." A tear of joy ran down my face. Remembering when I kick the crap out of a few of my _friends_.

I then walk down to Rolf's house and broke down the door. "Oh shit he founds us bubby." Johnny cried. I slowly walk making sure each of my steps could be heard. I then turned around to Rolf's living room. Johnny was in the corner at the time.

We both stared at each other until I went blank twitching rapidly. Johnny ways talking to that damn piece of wood. Memories of when he became watermelon head and beat the shit out of me and the other 2. Johnny was staring at me a little shock at what he was looking at.

"Johnny you and that piece of wood are going to burn in hell." I yelled as I ran at him with my dagger.

Then out of nowhere a shovel slams into my head. "Run Johnny 2x4 Rolf will hold off Double D head boy." Rolf said has he step out from around the corner. Johnny jumped out a nearby window. Rolf stood in some sort of warrior pose.

I got up and stared at him. "For the old country and for the urban rangers." He said proudly. "Sorry Rolf but I just killed one of your urban Rangers." I said with a grin. "Jimmy." He said. I pulled the dagger form my jacket's pocket.

Then I began to twitch. Rolf ways beating me up and tricking us. I always hated how he talked and told us about is home land. Rolf pulled out a huge hammer. "What is that Rolf" I ask scare. "The hat of discipline. Do you live in a cave?" He slams it on me. Then yet again he slam that shovel into my face sending me flying.

I look at Rolf who was charging at me. I quickly pulled the gun form my pocket and aimed at his knee and fired. Rolf fell clutching his left knee. "Sorry Rolf." I said grabbing his shovel. "Go to hell Double D Ed boy." Was his last words before I slam the shovel over his head repeatedly savoring every swing. His brain and blood spattering all over me.

I look out the window and saw that Johnny has gotten away... for now. I jump out of the window and peaked over the fence to see Nazz and Kevin right on the edge of the forest. I jump over the fence both of their gazes went onto me.

"Oh shit." Kevin yelled has he grab Nazz and ran into the forest. I quickly threw 1 of my shuriken at then. I heard Nazz yelp in pain. I grinned in joy and ran after them. I eventually found my shuriken struck in the trunk of a tree.

"Awwww It missed." I shrugged it off and started to look around. "You know what I should have looked in here first." I scolded myself. Soon I found a piece of paper. It was wet form tear drops. I picked it up revealing a picture of me and Marie holding hands.

I started twitching yet again. Remembering of all the times they sexually attack us. "Strange what could a lipstick dispenser be doing here in my yard?" I said picking up some lipstick I found. "Oh my." Look back and forth. "Haaauuu (Marie tackled me). Hiya dreamboat. Pucker oven mitts." I screamed for mercy.

I reach into my pocket and felt the dagger and the nail clippers. 'Man i have problems' I through. I then heard a twig snap. "Lee, Marie are you out here?" May said fear in her voice. She walked up to the bush I was hiding in. "Lee is that you?" She said then I jump up and slam the wrench across her face.

I drag her into a cave when she awoke. "Where am I" She said in a dumb fashion. "Sorry May I can't say much but tell me where everyone else is." I Told her nicely. She spat in my face. "No you bastard." I then grabbed the nail clipper and jammed it into her mouth. She started to cry when I started to pull out one of her teeth. She started to scream now.

"Ok ok there in Ed's basement." She said. Then the next thing we heard made May cry even more. "May are you out here." Lee yelled. "Yeah we got to get out of here." Marie yells. "Run Double D is he..." Bang I shot her between the eyes. Then I heard footsteps going away off me. "Shit." I hissed under my breath has I ran out of the cave.

"God damn why did I waste one of my bullet on her?" I scolded myself yet again. I then ran to find the other 2 whores. I pulled out 2 more of my shurikens. Then I saw Lee sitting on the edge of the stream resting. I came out of the brush then I heard a click.

She laugh evilly then got up and turned around with a revolver and fired at he once just missing as I jump back into the brush. "This is for eddy you sadistic son of a bitch." She fired 2 more time randonly at the brush I was in. "Come on Lee put down the gun so we can." She shot where the voice came from the bullet skinned me.

I then tried to get to another tree only to be shot at. She fired 2 more times. The first completely missed but the other got me in the right knee. "That bitch." I whaled then I looked at her to see her reloading. I grabbed my 2 shurikens and threw then at her. The first hitting her right in the chest the second right at her throat.

She started choking removing the shuriken and holding her throat. Then she fell backwards into the water drifting her away. I then pulled out the dagger and dig that bullet out with it.

"5 down 6 to go." I slyly said. I then got and went back to the hunt. I soon enter the trailer park. "Oh shit that right May said that everyone else is at Ed's house." Then he heard something break in the Kanker's trailer. I walk up to find the door locked. I pulled out my gun and shot at the doorknob and I opened the door.

"Marie is that you." I said hearing someone crying. I entered the bedroom. I already knew where to go because he was in this exact place several times. Marie was on the bed staring at me with complete fear. "Doub...le..D." She said with complete fear in her voice.

"What wrong Marie I through I was your _dreamboat_." I said walking up to her. "Marie the only reason this is going to be painless is because you were nice to me." I told her. "And I kind of enjoyed some of our make out session." I said pulling out my dagger. I slash my blade.

But I did not even touch her skin but I cut off her black top. Revealing her black bra she blushed as I removed my jacket. "Wha... are... you do..ing?" She said now staring at me. "I think you deserve some attention before... well you know." I said getting into the bed.

I then kissed her on the lips and shoved my tongue into her mouth. Soon she began to kiss back moaning. She then removes my shirt. I went to her neck and started sucking on her silky, pale skin. We started getting more passionate and she was now on top of me still making out. I then began playing with her bra until I finally removed that damn thing.

I got up only to take off my shoes and socks and she did the same. Then I grab her breast form behind she moaned. "This is going to be fun." I whispered into her ears while pinching her nipples. She gasp in pain has I started to play with her. I then removed her lower layers until she was completely naked. She did the same to me. She laid on her bed as I got on top of her.

"Be gentle." She whispered. "Nope." I whispered into her ear yet again. Then I slammed it into her she screamed in pain. I was merciless as I kept slamming it into her frail body. The more she screamed for me to stop the more it encourages me to continue. Blood ran down our legs. Soon the cries of pain became moans of joy. I never through I could have so much fun form the girl that ruined my childhood. The next hour was me savagely exploring her body. Until I reached my climax.

We spent the next 10 minutes lying under the covers holding each other. Until I got up and started putting on my clothes. I check to see if Marie was wake. "Marie are you wake?" No response. I grab my dagger and place it on her temple. She silently whimpered. I couldn't do it. Instead of ending her I kissed one last time before I took off.

Only seconds later I realize I forgot my gun. Then A bullet zoomed right passed me. I ducked under a rock. "Remember me Double Dweeb." Kevin yelled holding my gun. I started to twitch and foaming form the mouth. I hated this guy more than Eddy, Sarah and Jimmy combine.

"Dork, Double Dweeb." Memories of Kevin beating us up and calling us dork all the time. Then Kevin jump around the corner and pointed my gun at my head. "Get up you bastard." So I did. "How'd did you get my gun?" I ask him. "Oh well I was sent to find survivors. But then I heard a girl scream so I rode my motorcycle to where the screaming was coming from."

"Can I just say you and Marie put on a good show?" He smirked. My body filled with hatred. "Made I should tap that. Anyways when you 2 were doing it I snuck in and took it." We eventually made it back to his motorcycle. When He tried starting it back up I tried a rope to the back of the bike then made a noose. Then he got it started.

Then as quickly as possible I threw the noose around his neck and jump on his bike. "What are you..." I then started to drive has fast has it could breaking Kevin's neck. I drove all the way back to the cul-de-sac tearing flesh and meat off Kevin's body. Then I reached the cul-de-sac leaving a blood trail behind me.

"Honey I'm home." I yelled. I got off the bike and went to Ed's house and looked at the basement window. Nazz, Sarah, Johnny and Ed were all there. Sarah was holding on Ed for dear life in the corner. Nazz sat on the bed while Johnny was at the doorway most likely look out.

I ran to the door and knock on it 3 times and place a makeshift board that would hit the guy you opened the door. I ran around to see Johnny run up the stairs then bam. They heard Johnny get hit and Ed said something to Nazz and he ran up stairs to check Johnny. I started to twitch.

Remembering what Nazz and Sarah has done to me. Sarah always is beating me up and Nazz always ignoring me. Sarah broke through the door. "Where is she?" she said. "What you?" Ed said "My dolly." Not to mention she found her dolly like 5 fucking minutes later.

I broke through the window. They both stared at me locking the door. "Good evening ladies." I said. "Double D what are you doing here?" Nazz ask. "ED!" Sarah screams. Then I heard banging at the door. "Double D if you touch Sarah I'll kill you." Ed said. "Same goes for Nazz." Johnny said. "Double D please don't." Nazz begged.

I picked up Ed's grays horn demon thing on his desk and pulled the string. "Sorry girls love hurts." I let the string go and it spitted out flames burning those 2. "Burn baby burn." Then the door was smash to the ground revealing Johnny and Ed.

"Baby sister." Ed yelled. "Nazz!" Johnny screamed. I quickly grabbed my dagger and threw it at Ed getting him right in the neck. "Double D how could you he was your best friend." Johnny said shaking right beside Ed. I walk up to him and took Plank. "No not Plank." He yelled has I snapped Plank in half. "Open wide."

I jammed the sharp steak like plank into Johnny mouth cramming down his throat. Then grabbing Ed's head and broke. I stared at what I have done. I spent the next 3 hours cleaning up the mess. I have never been so happy.

A year later.

Two cops stood at a door and knock. Double D opens the door. "What do you 2 want." I said anger in my voice. The one with black hair spoke. "We know that you murder those kids a year ago." The one with brown spoke. "Yeah so you should confess right now." "Drake, Carl can you 2 please leave me alone." I told them.

"We will be back." Drake said walking off. "Yeah let's go check that farmer kids house again." They drove off. I glared at them entering Rolf's house. "I'll Kill those 2 later." I hissed. "Who was that?" Marie said walking up to me holding a baby. "Oh no one." She turned to me. "Did you get a letter from Lee or May?" She asks. "Nope." I said kissing her.

"How Paix." I ask her. She slimed. "He ok but I'm getting lonely." She said walking up to the bedroom. "This is the best year of my life." I said pulling a jar out of my closet with 10 eyes in it. "Coming." Marie said. I threw it back in. "Yes I am." I slimed

The end

Holy shit this was long. I hope you liked the messed up ending. P.S. Paix means peace in France. Irony.


	2. Revise

**This is a revise of my old story Dead Ed Walking like always EEnE is own by CN and Danny Antonucci. It just to make the story longer and a bit more graphic and because I really enjoy this story and I'm actually wide awake for this. Tell me if you like the original or the revise one better and thank you to all of Dead Ed Walking fans.**

Dead Ed Walking: Revise

I was sitting in my darken room in all of my self pity and my pathetic life. The sound of a depressing music of a unknown band to me sing from my Ipod. My Name is Eddward. But my so called _Friends_ refer to me as Double D or Sockhead. Living in this Cul-de-sac as been a living nightmarish hell for me. A deep sadden breath escape my pale face as he remove a heavy handgun it felt right in my hands like it need to be there. The smooth texture of the glide across my hands. I slowly put the destructive 6 bullet pistol to my temple as tear escape my eyes as everything was catching up to me after the end of the last summer and the beginning of the last school year.

I remember how I came to this horrible place and met this disturb children. Hell I had to relive it in one of our misadventures. Back in my old town I was respected for my Intelligent while here… I am mock for it and use like a tool for others greed and selfish gain.

For all my life ever since I moved here my 2 _Best Friends_ Ed and Eddy they been using me for those scams of their everyday for one of those god forsaken Quarters. Ed is a stupid lumbering comic book reading fool. God I just want to put a bullet between his eyes if he had another outburst again. Eddy that small, egoistical, greedy, loud mouth, mother fucker. Who drags people into one of his scams and wants to gain all the profit. I just want to shoot him right between the balls.

Soon anger and fear over take me as I threw my beloved gun onto the mattress of my bed. The tear stream down my face as I remember my last birthday almost a month ago. Everyone showed up for the party excluding the Kankers of course. My eye gave a twitch as I remember on February 6th.

I put up the last of the decorations alone of course and I wasn't much of a surprise party kid you know. Soon as they were up people started to enter. Ed and Eddy were the first to show in their normal clothing. Soon after them in this order Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Johnny with Plank, Rolf, and Finally Nazz.. We ate a nice tasty cake that I made myself. We talk and did some stuff we normally do. I strictly told Kevin and Eddy no Alcohol this year. I even got a kiss on the cheek from Nazz. For once in a long time I felt wanted.

Soon I started to open my presents. Eddy shockingly gave me a jawbreaker, Rolf a goat tongue which creep me out but I deal with it The rest were good and some weird ones. Last was Kevin his was well hidden in the batch of Present. I was unaware that Kevin had a eat shit grin as I hope it. The next thing I saw was a flash of yellow and a mustard bomb. I was cover in the yellow substance as everyone including, Ed, Eddy, and Nazz laugh was well, I snapped I bit that day.

That memory was very painful. I soon got up and went quickly to my closet. I open it and look through my closet revealing a few self made weapons. 1 dagger, 5 shurikens, a home made bomb made out of a old soup can, and gunpowder. Finally my father old leather jacket that contain a wrench and rope along with a set of nail clippers. Finally my gun.

I stare at these weapon a sinister Idea came into my broken mind on why I spent a entire month on these objects as I soon started to clean each one, one at a time.

Then my front door get slammed open as Eddy voice shout into my house as they didn't even try to ring the door bell. "Yo Sockhead I just came up with my greatest scam ever." My eye gave off two twitches, as I walk down and I glared at the which they obviously did not notice.

"Quit stalling come on lets go and scam some sucker to get their quarter and then we can go get us some jawbreakers." He and Ed cheered. "Yeah come on Double D" Cheer Ed stupid I swear if he keeps talking I'm gonna blow his brains out.

They wait as I descend as my dagger cool steel rub against my cool heel as it was conceal in my boots. The bomb was in my hat. The only thing I cherish now that they destroyed my hat my grandmother gave me before her death now they insult it and tease this sacred hat to me now I had thought of burning it and all the copies I bought to always wear it.

We move down the street of the curse pavement of the Cul-de-sac. My eye would not stop twitch with every step. "Here the plan we will get hired to do their homework this weekend for a quarter each." My heart skip did Eddy surrend his weekend for such a noble cheating… but noble cause. "How generous of you Eddy to Take away your weekend to help." Eddy gave a jackal chuckle. "Oh sockhead when I me we I mean you. While me and Ed go get jawbreakers." He shouted hot boiling anger shot through me.

My vision blurred as darkness filled my sight as my head twitch along with my eye as I remember all the times when Eddy said. "When I mean we I me you and Ed" Pr like "Good job Double D if only you hang on we would be eating jawbreakers right now." He always blame me when something went wrong. Or he just watches as me and Ed do the heavy lifting.

Ed went to fetch a basket while I spaz out as he place it down so Eddy could stand on it as he pulled out his microphone and yelled into it. "Come all to Brainiac head"

Rolf stop his work on his demon animals and lean against the fence post to listen to what the '_Ed boys_' Have to offer today.

Kevin was tuning up his Motorcycle where that spoiled punk rich dad bought him on his 16th birthday. Has Nazz was watching him they both turn.

Jimmy and Sarah the trouble duo were playing with they precious dolls on the yard of Ed's house they turn hearing Eddy's voice.

Even those succubus's the Kanker watch from the outskirt most likely not actually caring for the product or offer in this case but watching as lustful thought enter their sick minds.

As poking his overlarge head out of his oak tree from his front head is the socially awkward Johnny and I swear the piece of wood that was kiss by Satan Plank.

They all watch and that how I wanted them to.

Eddy stood there in all his false glory and cheered. "Double D here well do all your homework for only 25 cenAHHHHHHHHHHHH" He scream bloody murder as in a slick move I pulled out my dagger and stab it into his body right where his kidney would be but slight above it into to kill them. Everyone stared in disbelief and horror as the blood stain his yellow and red shirt. Ed back up. "It's about time I shut that big mouth of your." I stared into his widen eye filled with pain. "Don't worry I will make the pain go away."

I brought the blade to his throat and one slick movement I slash his thought gush out. And to be honest I thought bull shit would spill out but no I was wrong it was just blood.

_Silence_

_Silence_

_Silence_

"RUN" Scream Jimmy as everyone scatter with my state I could state concentrated on who was going where soon I was the only living behind left in this DEAD end street.

I took out the home made grenade and quickly search around with a sly grin. I soon drop Eddy lifeless limp body it fell in such a inhuman way my stomach jump with glee as the blood soon stain the grey concrete. The sounds on his body would gross most as I soon I stare at a power pole and my plan form. "Does anyone know what happens when a power pole explodes" I yelled. "No well then, It makes a electric pulse that shuts down all electric items, like Ipods, DS, and _Cell phones._" I hiss.

I threw it and the explode sent the electric stack every where as I look around and quickly walk into my house. This cage that as once been my haven now just tired a knot in my gut. My parents were never here as I tear started to descent thinking of my parents who move me into this hellish hole. What did I do to deserve this limbo.

I walk carefully to my room it was clean as I always as been. But the blood that as stain my clothe from that greedy gnome. I went to my closet and stare at all my weapons that I feel closer to these design weapons then I ever did with the weapon here.

I soon removes the jacket first and slip It on the cool leather rub against my skin as my skin prickled by the slightest smooth touch. I then took out my beloved gun and place it in the inside pocket on my jacket. The shurikens out line my right side while the wrench, rope, and nail clippers filled the left pocket. I sat lightly on the edge of my bed as I gaze out my window. There was no going back now after what I just did to Eddy just outside

I stare outside as I saw Nazz's door slightly open. She would never leave it open even just a crack. I stare intensely at her house looking for any signs of life in the house wondering if my next prey lay just beyond that door. Then a quick movement went right across the 1st story window on the far right. I just stare.

Soon I was at Nazz's door and I look around I did not want to give away my presence to the fast bunny that hid inside. I went to a window and open the unlock window and climb in and look around. As I stare the sweet smell of Nazz's house took me it made me smile as I turn the corner and saw Jimmy climbing up the stares timidly and say weakly. "Sarah, Nazz are you in here?" Jimmy cried As I went black.

Now what as that little bastard not done to me. Instantly I remember all the time he sick that red haired bitch at me and the rest of the Ed's. Than there was the incident that involve friendship dat that made everyone hate us than he feed us to the Kanker sisters.

I remember being duck tape to the wall as we started to be pelted by fruit by the cul-de-sacers. Soon they left as he layed there Jimmy gave Rolf those forsaken Candy the name escapes me but I know they were annoyed to say. "Yes It was me and I'll do it again." Than the Kanker drag us away. Sigh again.

Not to mention all those crocodile tears.

I heard hm now on the second story of the house. "Sarah, Nazz are you in here." With my silent feet I descend upward like a cat going in for the kill on a unsuspecting mouse but in this case a Rat. I saw him in Nazz room so before he turn I move like a snake and punch the brat cold in the face he drop hard. His eye filled with eye as he back up. He began to throw random objects at me some which were easily to dodge most were thrown hard enough to come close.

He started to cry as he raise my wrench that I pulled out and back handed him with it he fell hard. I then grab his braces I started to drag him frail form but I stop. I turn and I started to yank at the braces using all my strength to remove those braces as all he did was scream and tear up. All my strength was pulling as his soft face stretch as this movement. Soon after a few minutes we heard a very inhuman tearing sound as the braces rip off with a pitch of his lips, gums and cheeks. The young child scream with agony.

I stood and watch as I than started to shove the braces into his mouth. "What Jimmy you want them back will here you go." As blood started to drool from his mouth I stood and jam his head into the toliet where it belong and then I smash his soft skull in. Soon the bubbles stop coming up as I let him go. Some regret course through me as I recall when he help me when I was the school bully. I smiled when I remember beating up my so called Friends I felt a tear of joy run down my face. My only regret that day was not getting Eddy and Sarah.

I felt that damn house and look around as I used a dish cloth to clean my hand sup of all the freaks blood as I whistle as I stroll across the neighborhood like it was a regular beautiful sunny day.. I had to admit it was a quite lovely day today.

I stood there cleaning my wrench when a sound caught me ear. I turn and stare at victor dahhing for his lunch and I look at if anything the most well armed house and the owner was the strongest of all of us. Rolf. That was a very good spot to check up next. Besides I was in the mood for Lamb chops and bacon. I stood there and rang the doorbell. Nothing happen I stood there like a good neighbor and then sighed. "I suppose nobody is home." I turn around but then quickly spun back around and kick the door down.

"Oh shit he found us buddy." Johnny cried out in the room next to the hallway. I slowly started to walk toward that room making sure each step could be heard as I walk into the living room and stared at the bald freak with his evil piece of wood the world have ever known. There we stood.

Soon I started to rapidly twitch as the blackness took over again. Johnny and stupidly talking to that forsaken piece of firewood. Memories of the times of when he became that fake hero known as Watermelon head and beat the living crap out of us. While Eddy foolishly faugh fire with fire and turn into a failure villain.

"Johnny you and that piece of lumber are gonna burn in hell" I called out. Me and Johnny Eyes met each other but his quickly look to the side of me and the I paled realizing. Then My world went grey for a second as the iron side of a shovel slam into my face sending me flying across the room.

"Johnny boy run I will hold of the Double D Ed boy" I step around the corner with his shovel in hand he was shirtless with war paint on. He got into some sort of fighting stance. Behind the farmer Johnny leap out a nearby window. "For the Old country and for the Urban rangers." He declared as a smirk spread across my face. "Sorry Rolf but I already killed one of your Urban Rangers." I sneered. "Jimmy boy." Rolf whispered to himself as Rage took him.

I began to twitch I remember how Rolf always beating us up, outsmarting us or just plain using us as tools. I remember the time when Ed and Eddy were using my parents sticky notes to make a fool of me. When I dress wWlbert in my father favorite suit it unfolded. Rolf put a massive hammer hat on his head and I only stood in shock, and fear. "What's that Rolf?" I question as he answered. "The hat of discipline, Do you live in a cave." Then he proceeded to smash it crushing me.

Then in my blank sanity he was able to hit me with the shovel again with his inhuman strength sending me back again. I felt the ground scratch against me as I stood up as he slam it down at me. I move quickly as his movement struck me again obviously he was train. My side burst into pain . He move his shovel down on me but my legs shot up as my body tuck and rolled out of the way.

He turn to face me again as I quickly pulled out my handgun and shot his kneecap. He fell with a quick yelp. The mightiest of all of them as fallen as I stood for a reason I respect Rolf more than I did anyone else. "Sorry Rolf." He leered up and said. "Go to Hell Double D Ed boy." I picked up his shovel and I hit him with it and then I started to slam it on his head as hard and as aft as I could soon his brain matter where smash onto the wall as I stood over his corpse and I glance out the window. Johnny 2x4 was gone. Rolf's Blood and Brain covered me as I jump through the wndow to see if I can figure out where that bald head freak went.

Chatter caught m ears across the fences. "Shush don't wory Nazz I got an Idea..." It cut out so I couldn't hear what he was up to. I lifted myself over and peak my head over the fence as I started at Nazz and Kevin moving along the center of the cul de sac like fools but they seem to be checking all sides. kevin kept stareing at Rolf's abode ,pst likely hear my shot off. 'Great he knowes I'm armed with a firearm now.' Quickly deciding they over live there time I drew a throw star aka a Shuriken and leap over the fence having both of them stare at me they're gazes filled with fear at my presence.

"Dou... Eddward please don't..." Nazz beg as I lifted my hand in the fasion to throw my star. kevin obviously saw. "Oh shit." He yelled and quickly reach and yank Nazz toward him she him and her ran into the forest. I ran and threw the spinning steel of death hoping it will get one of them. I heard a feminine yelp of pure agony. "I got Nazz." I exclaim to myself as I amde a quick sprint into the forest. I came to a tree and I saw nothing for some reason I thuoght my sjuriken should have been in it. But it was a simple shrug of my shoulders not really caring I still had 4 left as I scan the forest.

As I look I notice how dense it was. So my hiding place I curse myself. "You know what I should have looked in here first." I scolded myself. I sigh thinking it really didn't matter my hit list was currently 3 down so it was a good hunt so fair. I look around and just pick a random direction and started to head that way in a bored fasion. But the ground turn from soild turn a smooth texture with a quite crunch sound. I stared down at a white piece of paper.

I slowly lowered myself and pluck the paper up and look at both sides to see if there was anything on it. I was a bit piss that someone would litter. I saw a picture on it, It was wet form tear drops. I picked it up revealing a picture of me and Marie holding hands. It was the one I saw the first time I went the Kanker tailor. Soon I start to twitch as darkness over took me again.

Remembering of all the times they sexually attack us. "Strange what could a lipstick dispenser be doing here in my yard?" I said picking up some lipstick I found. "Oh my." Look back and forth. "YEAHOOOO (Marie tackled me). Hiya dreamboat. Pucker oven mitts." I screamed for mercy. That was the time when I came up with the idea of reverse psychology... God that plan failed.

I stare at the drawn picture a bit longer before a twig snap caught my eyes. My hands shot quickly to my dagger as I retreated into the brush looking around for the maker of the sound. "Lee, Marie are you out here?" May said fear in her voice. Movement from the parallel bush. As a blonde head stuck though the leaves. "Lee is that you?" May said in her usual stupid fashion.

Then I jump out to hit her with my wrench but she duck in time and instantly kick me in the balls. Pain course though me as I fell. I don't care how insane or homicidal your are a kick to the balls is a kick to the balls. She ran though the bush at a quick sprint.

I let Kevin, Nazz, and Johnny escape by running I will not let another do the same. I ran after her. For a reason what I did should have work but for a reason it didn't. I shook ti away and continue my chase. As I ran though the forest anger coursing through me as I broke out of the forest and look around. I heard distance loud humming from some sort of motor vehicle but I paid no mind to it.

"MAY WHERE ARE YOU?" Marie scream not even meter away from me on the other side of the wall of bushes. I stare as two sets of steps were taken. "Why did that idiot separate from us?" Marie growled. A tiny bit a worry was hinted in her voice. "Well we did reach that fork she might of taken left instead of right." Marie. "I'm gonna call one more time look for DD jus... *whimper* just in case he shows." She said in a very depress tone which in entice me. I peak through just staring at the two girls.

Lee was still tall and muscular and brutish but Marie was a bit more different softer even... almost Petite. Than...

"WATCH OUT GUYS HES HERE" May voice scream out from behind me a few yards away. A light growl escape my lips as I pulled out my gun and shot into the air. I grimace for wasting a shot. But the gunshot cause both lee and Marie to start running as fast as they could in the opposite direction. I turn and look behind me.

I side tackle May as I sprint to where I knew she was which was near a cave for a reason I like that. She look up at me as she crawled away and press herself against a Stalagmite. I slam my wrench across her face and lowered myself. "So tell me May where is everyone? I know you know you always know where Ed is?" May shook her head stupidly.

I pulled out my nail clippers and my dagger and stare at her. She was about to move as I jam my knife into her right palm and into the ground. She screech with agony as watch her struggle stuck against the ground. "Where?" I warn. Tear stream down her face as I pulled on her hair and aimed my gun at her. Still nothing before I shot a Idea came though me. I jam the nail clippers into her mouth and broken both of her buck teeth she screech again. Blood pours from her face. "AT ED'S HOUSE." I nod. I pulled the knife out of her and lift her up bridal style.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" She look at me innocently pain still there she slowly nodded. I smiled down at the 'Special' Kanker.

...

...

...

I lift her up and slammed her body on the stalagmite the pointed rock shot right through her stomach. She scream soon turn to gurgling as all the blood was rushing out as her intestine snake around the rock. I turn and walk away.

I walk long the path and head in the same direction as the other two went on. Today seems off for some reason but yet again I shrug it off as I walk I heard the river rushing I look over and walk in that direction. I pulled out 2 of my Shurikens as I walk out of bushes and saw the red head Kanker sitting there. I got ready to throw them as I heard a clipping sound. My heart jump at this.

She chuckled evilly as she turn around with a revolver in her hands and aim at me. She fired at me just missing me making me leap backwards. "This is for eddy you sadistic son of a bitch." She fired 2 more time randonly at the brush I was in. "Come on Lee put down the gun so we can." She shot where the voice came from the bullet skinned me. I held my breath as I said that to get the jump on her now I see that wasn't going to happen by political means.

I notice a more thicker tree only to the left of my I jump for than only to receive a bullet that skid my elbow I curse deeply as the burning pain shock my arm. "That bitch!" I cuss under my breath. She started to walk forward and I counted in my head she still had one shot left. I curse this is highly stupid but ti was worth it. I grab a rock and through it slightly causing a bush a few feet to rustle she snap that way as I burst out. With the original stars I threw them both.

As they spin my vision blurred making them seem like they were going in slow motion as one stuck her chest she took a step back. Her hand raise with a grunt and the star going for her neck was actually hit the gun from her hand instead of throat. "FUCK" I charge and tackled her into the water.

The cold water swarm my entire buddy cleaning it but the water was brown as I burst out for air. I breath heavily looking around for Lee... Did she drown. BOOM her fist connected with my face from behind as I turn a 180. She push my head under the rapids trying to drown me. I felt my leg brush the ground and all I need. I push up headbutting her under the chin. Blood storm down. I most likely made her bit her tongue.

As she cringe back I saw still in her chest was my shurriken that I threw not even a minute ago. I tackled her to shore as I I grab her steel star and started to yank. It was perfectly between her breast as I fought for it, She head butted me as I fell back she tried to get it out. I leap tackled her onto shore and me and her were rolling around for it. Soon it came out in my hands. I slash.

Her greens eye look at me her hair was down in a smooth fashion her lips her pale and her clothe were wet and stuck to her. She didn't look like a tom boy in this stare. She feel back as her slit throat blood gently poured out. I stare down.

"5 down 6 to go." I slyly said. I then got and went back to the hunt. I walk and soon I look up at a sign in a clear saying. 'Park N Flush' I walk to the tailor of the Kanker Sisters... opps I mean sister. I tried to turn the knob but it was lock. Than it occurred to me, "Oh shit that right May said that everyone else is at Ed's house." I felt like a moron for a sec and turn around quickly. Then a crashing sound caught my ear as I turn back and stare at the tailor hearing it come from inside.

"Marie I know your in there please open up for your boyfriend please come on..." After 30 seconds I got no response I pulled out my gun and fired at the doorknob and then smash the door in. I stare at the all to familiar tailor knowing were to grow... much to my disgust. I slowly enter they're bedroom. There she was laying there on the bed starting at me with her blue eyes fear in them. Her blue eyes started to intoxicate me. I said in my most sinister voice. "What wrong Marie I through I was your _dreamboat_." I said walking up to her.

I stare at her form laying on the bed her legs sharp in smooth soon reaching her green shorts that are not as high up as May's sadly. Her black tank top was that fir her frame perfectly. Her skin was a beautiful pale and her hair the nicest dark blue. I soon patted her cheek and says. "Don't move... or else." I left the room and descend down to the kitchen and I laid my last 2 shurikens on the table along with my rope and wrench. I held onto my dagger and my half empty pistol. I hung my clothe on the clothe line that was next to a motorcycle as I reenter the house and up on a robe that said 'Bubba' on it.

I enter the bed room and to my approval there she was obviously taking my threat seriously as she should have. "Sorry my clothe were wet so I hope you don't mind if I barrow this again?" She just stayed there scared to move. I sigh and went up to her and caressed her cheeks. That snap he rout of her trance she open her mouth to speak as I jam her lips to hers. She yelp as she did gave me access to her mouth as I jam my tongue into her mouth.

I kissed her hard as I wrap my arms around her waist bringing her close to me. To my surprise and my pleasure she started to kiss back. Soon I pulled away from her and stare down as I place my gun on the end table and drew my knife. "Marie the only reason this is going to be painless is because you were nice to me." I told her. "And I kind of enjoyed some of our make out session." I slash.

It didn't even touch her skin as her black tang top fell off her body with ease. Soon I saw her black bra and her pale chest... well not all of it yet. I then remove her shorts letting me get a good look at her pale smooth sharp legs. My hands rub up them she arch forward bending her head back as she moan. I kissed her neck as I remove her bra and grope her c cup breast and gave them a good squeeze. She kept moaning to this in such a beautiful away. I then kisses her collar as I move my head down. I kiss her right nipple as she squirm as my hand played with her other breast. This was better than I ever thought and all I could think is why I ran away from his beautiful blue nymph. My attention turn to neglected breast as I started to give it the attention it deserve.

I then remove the robe letting it fall to the ground revealing my body. Her eye widen staring at me. She say my muscular form after working out for a few months I am not rip but I was no where near wimpy. Her eyes darted to mine and I held her's for a why as I crawled back into bed. I bit her neck hard she cried out as I made my mark on her. As I slip off her black thong as I put the dagger on the ground as I lick her lower lips causing her to arch forward. I soon started to eat her out loving her sweet taste as my arm went under her legs and lifted them over my shoulders. We stare at each other as I finish stopping right before she came. We were both naked only my hat was the only clothing on between the two of us. She must have become self conscious as she put her arms around her breast and her legs squeeze together. I laugh at her simple action. "Now Marie you don't need to be modest in front of your _Boyfriend._" I mock as I made her sit up and than I lowered her head toward my 7 inch member. She open her mouth like a good girl. As I slam my entire length into her.

Her eye bug open as she gag a bit not prepare to take my entire length as I started to thrust hard into her mouth as I fucked her skull. Her eyes were fall close as I did this after a while I tip her head back a bit and slam everything as much as I could get down into her. She started to gag but then I climax into her sending all my fluids directly to her stomach. "Swallow it all." She did as she was told as I pulled out letting her lay against the bed coughing. She still need to be punish for ruining my childhood but in the same way she didn't. I soon started to finger her with my index and middle she arch again moaning. I kept the pattern going until she climax hard. I just lick it away. I now stood above her as my member soon was getting near her entrance. "Double d please... be gentle... this is my first time." Those words caught me off guard as I stare at her with a new look. She still a virgin but still. "No" I whispered into her ears as I jammed into her with all my strength.

I thrust into her she was tight as blood stream down her leg as I continued to fuck her. Her legs wrap around my waist when her screams of pain turn into moans of pleasure. Both were music to me. I press myself against her as I fucked her her nails dig into my back. I was merciful less as I did this. I smash my lips as we shared the most heat and passionate kiss of my life. I soon climax into her. He continue this process in my position and a lot of energy. Soon I wanted my nightmare of my childhood to scream in pain again. I remove my member from her as I use all my strength to slam it into her anally. She cried out as I crawled her back as I kept thrusting. I then grab her blue hair and yank it as I thrust into her. I heard her scream in pain and I loved it. I then slap her across the ass cheek a dozen times just for the hell of it. the first half hour was my just being a beast but when I calm I change.

I let her be dominate and I soon started to thrust more gentle and I cooed to her whisper of sorry as I lovingly caressed her body. I kiss every square inch of her as all of this was though we had made love for a little bit over 45 minutes. We just lay in bed holding each other. I soon got up. I took my dagger and look at Marie and I said softly. "Marie are you awake?" I got no response I put the dagger to the temple of her head. I saw her cringe and all my courage of finishing her left as my heart sank. I pulled my dagger away and simply gave her sleeping form a kiss on the cheek as I was about to walk out but stop. "My gun." I went and picked it up. "Almost forgot you." I enter down stares and retrieve all my weapons and my clothing from outside. I turn and walk down the path.

I walk and I look down and saw the fork that Lee mention earlier today. But something caught my eyes. It was tire track singular being a bike it was very fresh within the last 2 hours as drove through here. My trail follow the tracks until my left hand index finger was pointing to the Park N Flush. In a blink of an eye something went right in front of me and took the left index finger with it. Blood gush out as I look over as I crunch over and saw a shuriken against the tree next to me. I put 2 and 2 together I reach for my gun but I heard that sickening clip. I look over and saw Kevin standing there with Lee revolver. It still had one bullet in it and that all it needed.

I raise my hands. My plans seem to be having a miscalculation but how it was off. But as I stared into his eyes I went black as my eye twitch and foaming from the mouth. I hated this guy more than Eddy, Sarah and Jimmy combine. "Dork, Double Dweeb." Memories of Kevin beating us up and calling us dork all the time. This paranoid, douche, bike loving dick walk towards me. I waited for the prefect timing as I walk up to me. "Time to pay double Dweed." I twitch at that but sad. "I never thought you would be the one to stop me." Kevin smirk. "Double D really I have been always been better than you and the other Eds" As he bent his head back to laugh I got up and shot the hand holding Lee pistol as I kicks him down and wrap my rope around his neck.

"What the..." I than hop onto the motorcycle and tied the other end to the back. I stared into his brown eye seeing his realization and the fear as I drove off dragging him from behind against the rock filled dirt road. Grinning as his body became nothing but a rag doll as I burst from the forest and into the Cul-de- sac I got off the Bike and yelled out.

"Honey I'm Honey." I called out happily and saw no one. I went to Kevin and Lift his head and saw just bits of muscle and his skull along with a eye just dangling there as I just smirk and walks off to Ed's house I went to the side of the house and Look into the basement window. I saw Ed, Nazz, Johnny and Sarah all in there. Johnny was holding Nazz she she Cried a bit most likely figuring out Kevin as failed his attempt at me. As Ed held Sarah making sure she was protected like it do her any good.

I went to my house seeing they weren't going anywhere soon I started to make a little booby trap that would spring up and knock them down. I work on it. As i did this I almost knock over one of my make shift grenade I grabbed it quickly. That would have been bad. I got up and turn and then boom. I staff slammed into me and I was sent over my desk crashing into my wall. I look up and I stare shock seeing none other than... "Your reign of killing and hurt is over Double D." Captain Melonhead stated. Him and splinter stood there.

I got up and yanked out my dagger. Discomfort unfolded cause of my missing finger as I held it in my left hand. I went to slash but he was quick and his staff connect with my face as I stumble he leap to stop me but I jump back and landed on the bed. I threw a shuriken at him. He leap and grab onto my fan and dodge it. He leap off it and kick me making me fall off the bed. I grab Jim off my stand and slam it across Johnny face but his helmet gave him good protection form the prickles.

But plank face connect with mine and lets just say the advantage of the wood is that it couldn't feel pain. Johnny leap over me and took my grenade. "Bye bey Double D" He jump out as he through it back into my window. It exploded. today felt different for a reason.

In the darkness I thought I was dead but I kept hearing something annoying. "We did it buddy we did it." I look out as I was on my first story with some wood on me. There he was celebrating I pulled out my pistol and shot. He drop hard as it impacted with his chest. I walk out and headed over to his body. He look up at me. "Why Double d why do this to us we are your friends." I didn't answer him I picked up plank and broke him in half making a sharp stake. "No not pl..." I jam that piece of wood down Johnny throat I watch him squirm as blood shot out but I turn and walk to Ed's house and set up the trap and knock. I rush to the basement window and watch as Ed grab a machete and walk up the stairs then I heard a loud smack sound and both girls perk up as I enter through the basement window they stared at me with fear.

They both stared at me locking the door. "Good evening ladies." I said. "Double D what are you doing here?" Nazz ask. "ED!" Sarah screams. Then I heard banging at the door. "Double D if you touch Sarah I'll kill you." Ed said. I laugh after everything I was tired and now I was time to finish this. I picked up the grey demon toy thing that Ed as. I only seem it's true power once and that when Ed pulled it on Me and Eddy as we were trying to get him to be happy. I stare at this two girl both who have flirted and twisted with me emotions I was sick of it as my twitch got worse throughout the day and now it was bad now they stare at me with fear.

I walk towards them they both backed up but I drop the toy. "Not yet." I through the last shuriken into the back of Sarah She fell screaming. I kick Sarah down making her land on the star as I stare at Nazz her sexy features and her pretty face. I wanted to gag. I slam her against the wall. I crave a scar across her face with my knife as she scream and kick at me but I was stronger. I then slowly started to put it into her right eye as she squirm I let her go and smash her teeth in with my wrench. I step back and stared at both girls. Sarah was weak as she should be and Nazz was no where near beautiful anymore. I pulled the string as Flame burst form the toys mouth engulfing them in flames. "Sorry girls love hurts." I smirk. "Burn baby burn." Then the door was smash to the ground revealing Ed.

We stood staring at each other my so called best friend. "Baby sister." Ed cried seeing his dead crispy sister. I pulled out my gun and shot him in the chest. But he stood there eh didn't fall the mammoth of a teen stood. His hating eye met mine as he ran at me with his machete. We both leap at each other his Machete slash across my right eye as my dagger went right into his left eye as he fell and I stood.

time to start cleaning.

Knock

knock

I open the door to my tailor as I stood down at the two cops at my new home this was the third time this week. "What do you 2 want." I said anger in my voice. The one with black hair spoke. "We know that you murder those kids a year ago." The one with brown spoke. "Yeah so you should confess right now." "Drake, Carl can you 2 please leave me alone." I told them. Carl growls as Drake said. "Come on Carl lets go tot hat farmer boys house and search that burnt down farm Trish said she found what appears to be a red cap." Drake than turn. "We will be back" They both left the Park N flush.

"I'll Kill those 2 later." I hissed. "Who was that?" Marie said walking up to me holding a baby. "Oh no one." She turned to me. "Did you get a letter from Lee or May?" She asks. "Nope." I said kissing her. "What for dinner?" I ask. "Some left over lamb chops and pork how does that sound?" I kiss her cheek. "That sounds lovely dear."

"How Paix." I ask her. She slimed. "He ok but I'm getting lonely." She said walking up to the bedroom. "This is the best year of my life." I said pulling a jar out of my closet with 10 eyes in it. "Coming." Marie said. I threw it back in. "Yes I am." I smiled. Before went up I pulled out a small box from my pocket and started at a ring and muttered. "It my anniversary and the beginning of a new life." i stare up into my bedroom and ran up.

**This is a revise of an old story known as Dead Ed Walking. There a lot of twist and turns to this one and I hope you like Tell me which was better the original or the revise one and I hope you like this one and thank you my loyal fans.**


End file.
